1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data output apparatus for outputting image data representative of a single image through a conversion into image data representative of partial images each to be recorded, when the single image is outputted on a divisional basis into a plurality of sheets, on the associated sheet, and an image data output program storage medium storing an image data output program which causes a computer to operate as such an image data output apparatus when the image data output program is executed in the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, it is performed that image data is taken into an image processing apparatus, which is realized using a personal computer and the like, so that an edition of an image is carried out on the image data, or a color correction is carried out, and image data subjected to the edition and the color correction is outputted to an image output apparatus such as a color printer so that the image output apparatus outputs a desired image.
When it is intended that an image output apparatus is used to output an image, it happens that a size of the edited image is too large to record the image in its entirety on a sheet of paper. In order to cope with such a situation, it happens that the image output apparatus side performs a so-called tiling output that image data of a single image is converted into image data representative of partial images to be recorded on segment papers when the single image is outputted on a divisional basis into a plurality of sheets of paper (for example, two sheets, four sheets, six sheets, etc.) according to a size of the image, and the plurality of sheets of paper, on which the partial images are recorded, are combined to form a sheet of image.
Hitherto, in the event that the tiling is performed, there is provided such an arrangement that a divisional number of sheets is automatically determined in view of a size of image, and image data representative of partial images the number of which is the same as the divisional number of sheets are sequentially continuously outputted to the image output apparatus. This arrangement is involved in a problem that it is hard to cope with an error, for example, a paper jam, which will occur on the way of the output. According to the conventional way, there is adopted such a scheme that the tiling output is again implemented, after the cause of the error is removed. However, according to such a scheme, for example, in the event that an error occurs on the fifth sheet or the sixth sheet on the way of printing on a divisional basis into six sheets for instance, the print output is performed from the first sheet. This is useless in time and also wasteful in use of sheets.